


So Maybe I Overreacted...

by denkiisbestboyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Video & Computer Games, bokuaka if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiisbestboyo/pseuds/denkiisbestboyo
Summary: Kenma is having trouble with a game; Kuroo helps.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	So Maybe I Overreacted...

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a tiktok i saw that i cannot find now so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kenma slid down against the wall of the gym, pulling his knees up to his chest to balance his PSP on. His fingers tapped away at the buttons, maneuvering his character through the mythical forest, in search of the final boss that would allow him to beat the game. He’d flown through the rest of the game within the first week it was released, and was anxious to beat the whole thing.

He figured he could probably knock out the final boss fight within the few minutes before practice started. 

The gym was slowly filling with his teammates - Inuoka and Yamamoto talking about some video they’d watched, Lev eagerly bouncing behind a grumbling Yaku, Kai meandering in behind them all. Kenma paid them no mind however, trapped within the confines of his PSP case. 

The mythical forest in his hands opened into a clearing, revealing the large dragon that he had to fight. He tapped through the dialogue quickly - he would play through everything again to get the story later - and made sure he had all the potions and weapons he’d collected within reach. 

The fight began, and Kenma’s character rolled into action. 

His fingers moved in tandem with his mind, calling up memories of power moves and strategic outlines. He threw potions at opportune moments, slashed and cut with his enchanted sword, dogged fireballs and swipes of claws-

The dragon hit him once, and he died on impact. 

The game screen faded away, replaced by a black background, with only a few words printed across it. 

Game over. Return to checkpoint?

Kenma blinked, trying to process what had happened. 

He’d just… lost?

But… his character was at the highest level it could be. His health had been at max capacity. He’d collected all the best weapons and potions in the game from spending time on those side quests. He shouldn’t have been  _ able _ to lose. And in one hit-

“Hey.”

Kenma’s train of thought was broken by a familiar hand on his shoulder. 

He glanced up, meeting Kuroo’s eyes. 

Kuroo grinned, cocking his head towards the center of the gym. “You kinda zoned out there for a minute. We’re about to start.”

“Right.” Kenma said, powering down his PSP and setting it aside. 

“Beat that new game you’ve been playing?” Kuroo asked, taking Kenma’s hand to pull him off the floor.

Kenma steadied himself, standing. “Not yet.”

Kuroo hummed. “That’s unlike you.”

Kenma shrugged.

“Ah well.” Kuroo tutted. “I want you to set some for Lev today.”

Kenma’s eyes narrowed. “Kuroo.”

“Kenma you’re the team setter, it’ your job-”

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo sighed. “Kenma.”

“Kuroo.”

“Kenma.”

“Kuroo.”

“Kenma.”

Kenma ended up setting for Lev at practice.

* * *

The morning was crisp and clear, fog still low on the ground and dew on the grass. The neighborhood was quiet, and the sun was just peeking over the tops of the houses as they walked. Kenma didn’t see any of this though, as he was back in the mythical forests of his game, still trying to beat that stupid dragon.

It had been two days.

Kuroo was walking next to him, absently humming along to whatever song he was listening to, his hands in his pockets. 

Kenma rapidly tried to dodge a hit from the dragon, failed and died. 

He could see the anger in his eyes reflected on the black game over screen. 

“You alright there?”

Kenma only briefly glanced over to Kuroo before starting up again, his character back at the entrance to the forest. “Yes.”

“You seem a little upset.” Kuroo noted.

“I’m fine.”

Kuroo knocked his shoulder against Kenma’s. “You don’t seem fine.”

“I promise I’m fine.”

“Kenma, you huffed.”

Kenma glanced over at Kuroo again, blinking. 

“Just a little,” Kuroo said, imitating the noise. A heavy exhale through his nose followed the statement. “You never do that.”

“I’m pretty sure I breathe all the time.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but there’s never any emotion in it.” 

Kenma refocused on his game. “I keep losing to this final boss.”

Kuroo hummed. “See, I knew there was something going on.”

Kenma just tapped away at the buttons on his PSP. 

“Have you tried looking up cheat codes online?”

“Kuroo that’s cheating.”

“Obviously.”

“Why would I want to cheat.”

“To win.”

“I can do that on my own.”

“I mean, you’re having a hard time with winning, you might as well look into it.”

“Kuroo I’m not going to cheat.”

“Kenma.”

“No, that’s not really win-”

Kuroo grabbed the back of Kenma’s shirt, pulling him away from the edge of the road and the car that whizzed by, too close for comfort. Kenma watched it go, his mind slowly processing what had just happened. 

“Look where you’re going, yeah?” Kuroo asked, staring down at Kenma pointedly. 

Kenma blinked up at him. 

“Kuroo, I’m trying to win here.”

* * *

Kenma huffed, sinking into the plush upholstery of the restaurant booth even more, resting his head against the window. 

Game over. Return to checkpoint?

The team dinner was much like other team dinners Kenma had attended. Loud and wild, but somehow comforting. The waitstaff might have been looking at them strangely, but these were Kenma’s friends. They didn’t mind that he was tucked away in the corner of the booth behind Kuroo, just working on his game.

His game, that was thwarting him at every turn for no reason. 

He couldn't understand it. There was no possible way that he should have been able to lose. All of his stats were as high as the game would let him go. He’d collected all the upgrades possible. There was no sidequest left unchecked, no village he hadn’t pillaged through-

“Kenma.”

Kenma registered that Kuroo had laid his head on Kenma’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Kuroo?”

“Do you want any dessert? We’re ordering.”

Kenma just shook his head, returning to the checkpoint in the game. Kuroo’s head on his shoulder disappeared and Kenma dove back into the mythical forests in front of him.

He sped through the trees, rushing straight at the dragon with reckless abandon. He slashed and cut and beat and threw, hoping to just overwhelm the code with a relentless flurry of attack, attack, attack-

The dragon hit him and he died. 

Kenma inhaled and exhaled forcibly, fingers clenching around the sides of his PSP.

Before he could try again, Kuroo was pulling the PSP out his hands, and placing a steaming slice of apple pie in front of him.

Kenma looked over at him, blinking. “I said I didn’t want anything.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I know. I ordered this for myself, but it’s kinda big. Split it with me?”

Kenma knew damn well that Kuroo wouldn’t have ordered apple pie for himself. He much preferred anything chocolate. 

Still Kenma took the fork Kuroo was offering him and scooped some of the delicious cinnamon-y apples into his mouth. 

* * *

Kenma leaned against the foot of Kuroo’s bed, hunched over, his PSP in his lap.

He probably should have been studying - after all, that was the whole reason he was supposed to be over at Kuroo’s house anyway - but his game called too much of his attention to focus.

It was almost like an addiction at this point, a constant thrum in the back of Kenma’s mind, reminding him that he had yet to beat his game, that the stupid dragon was still alive, that he hadn’t won. 

He stayed out of reach of the dragon this time, just throwing potions to then retreat back into the safety of the trees. He scurried forward to throw another-

Fireball.

Game over. Return to-

Kenma shut off his PSP and set it on the ground in front of him. 

Kuroo looked up from his chemistry textbook, eyebrows furrowed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Kuroo marked his place in the book and shut it. “Obviously something’s up, you just rage quit.”

“I didn’t  _ rage quit _ .”

Kuroo snorted. “Sure, like you didn’t just angrily set down your PSP.”

Kenma pursed his lips. “That’s not rage quitting, Kuroo.”

“Is it still that final boss?” Kuroo asked, scooting over so that he was beside Kenma. “That one dragon dude?”

Kenma nodded. “It’s… frustrating. I’ve tried to analyze the pattern, but either there isn’t one, or it reactionary, or I’m just dumb- K-Kuroo,” Kenma gasped. “W-What are you d-doing?”

Kuroo was tickling Kenma, pressing his fingers along his stomach and ribcage, causing Kenma to writhe away from him. Kuroo just tugged Kenma back to him, this time moving to under his arms and the back of his knees. 

“Tickling you.” Kuroo said, grinning.

Kenma laughed, breathily gasping for air under Kuroo’s relentless assault. As much as he squirmed and jolted, Kuroo just kept tugging him back, ignoring Kenma’s protests.

When he finally stopped, Kenma was panting.

“Why.”

Kuroo gently headbutted him. “Get your mind off that game.”

Kenma sighed, exasperated, but smiled anyway.

* * *

Kuroo was walking a few paces in front of Kenma, his arm slung around Bokuto’s shoulders. 

After their practice game against Fukurodani, they’d collectively decided to get some food (much to Kenma’s original dismay - he’d wanted to go home). But Kuroo had dragged him, and now, as they walked into the little shop, Kenma couldn’t deny he was pretty hungry. 

“Kozume-san.”

Kenma turned to see Akaashi standing beside him. 

“I just wanted to tell you that you did a very good job today.” He said, soft and polite as ever. “You’re a very quick thinker.”

“Thank you.” Kenma said. “You did well too.”

Akaashi smiled, tilting his head. 

“Akaashi~!” 

Bokuto came barreling towards them then, eagerly grabbing Akaashi’s arm to drag him away to a table, babbling about some special meat bun he’d ordered that he was excited about. 

Kenma felt that familiar hand on his shoulder again, and looked up at Kuroo.

“I just got us some buns and drinks.” Kuroo said, gently steering towards a table. “Saw you talking to Akaashi, what’d he want?” 

Kenma just shrugged, sitting down. “Just talking about the game.” 

Kuroo nodded, sitting down across from Kenma and pulling out his phone. He scrolled for a moment, frequently glancing up at Kenma. 

“You aren’t going to pull out your PSP?”

Kenma shrugged. 

No. He was not going to pull out his PSP lest he throw it across the room. It had been one and a half weeks since he’d tried to beat this final boss the first time, and every time he’d attempted it, he’d lost. It was starting to grate on him. 

Kuroo cocked his head, calculating.

“It’s out of battery.” Kenma lied.

Kuroo just hummed, putting his phone away. 

They ate their buns, and before long, Kuroo was wrapped up in an argument with Bokuto about something or other, and Kenma melted into his chair, just watching his friends bemusedly. 

* * *

Kenma rolled over on his bed, looking at his PSP on his bedside table.

He was in his room with Kuroo, just lounging about in the hot hours of a Saturday afternoon, away from the glare of the sun and his parents. Kuroo was slowly spinning around in Kenma’s gaming chair, snapchatting… someone. Probably Bokuto.

“Hey.” 

Kenma looked over at him.

Kuroo gestured to his PSP. “Can I try that level you’ve been stuck on?”

Kenma glanced back at his PSP. He hadn’t even looked at the level for at least… four, five days? Making it almost two and half weeks since he had first tried it. He had nothing to lose. 

“Sure.”

Kenma booted up his PSP and handed it over to Kuroo, quickly explaining what buttons controlled what items, and what each of the potions and weapons he had equipped did. 

“You really have to be careful about letting the dragon hit you, because he’ll-”

Kuroo plunged into the game, leaning back and forth as he maneuvered around, making sound effects with his own mouth and ignoring Kenma’s instruction. He swiped and slashed and fought and rolled and did it all with a laugh not far from his lips and in the end…

The dragon lay dead on the forest floor, steam pouring from it’s open mouth.

“Oh damn.” Kuroo said. “I did it.”

Kenma stared at him. 

Kuroo set the PSP aside shrugging. “Guess I’m a better gamer-”

Kenma cut him off quickly, pressing his lips to Kuroo’s in a hurried moment without thinking, basically crawling into his lap as he kissed him. Kuroo let out a confused noise, freezing up under Kenma’s touch. 

Kenma quickly realized what he was doing and just about teleported five feet away.

“Sorry.” He said, looking at the floor. “Um.”

Kuroo blinked slowly, still reeling. 

“Sorry.” Kenma whispered. 

“Hey.”

Kenma glanced up at Kuroo through the loose strands of his hair. 

Kuroo got out of his seat, walking over to take Kenma’s hands in his. He ran his thumbs over Kenma’s knuckles looking at his hands. 

“Did you...uh, know?” Kuroo asked. “Is that why you…? Or were you just really that happy that I beat that level?”

Did Kenma know… that Kuroo liked him? Sort of. He’d subconsciously picked it up a while ago, he thought. Just within the last few weeks there had been obvious signs. His caring touches, constantly looking out for Kenma, the apple pie. His concern when Kenma didn’t pull out his PSP at the restaurant. Yes, Kenma had known. 

“Sort of both.” Kenma said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Kuroo said. “I just wasn’t expecting it. Um. Did you… mean it?”

He looked at Kenma so hopefully then, trying to peer right into his soul.

Did Kenma mean it? 

“Yeah.” Kenma said. 

Kuroo broke out into a wide smile. “Oh.”

Kenma felt his face heating up, and he looked back down at the floor. 

Kuroo released his hands, instead tipping Kenma’s head back so he could press his lips to Kenma’s, this time slow and gentle, but no less full of the same happiness as the first time. 

Kenma smiled.

Victory. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @denkiisbestboyo or @kenmamightbebestboyotoo


End file.
